Consumers access websites to review numerous types of information and utilize various types of services. For example, consumers may log into a health care organization website in order to view available products, apply for products, or utilize one of many services offered by the health care organization. Increasingly, consumers not only access these and other websites with personal computers, but also access internet-based applications using smart phones and other electronic devices. In order to provide data security for sensitive information, websites must employ a secure authentication system that can accommodate a range of consumer electronic devices.
Registration, authentication, and de-registration are three parts of the majority of authentication systems. Generally, these three parts become more cumbersome for consumers as the desired security level increases. However, increased security is not necessary for every consumer or application, although websites generally employ authentication systems.